ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Jugglus Juggler
is a villain from Ultraman Orb, the main antagonist and Ultraman Orb's archenemy. When in times of peace, he appears as a man in a dark suit, while his true form is a Majin dressed in copper armor. He uses the Dark Ring and Kaiju Cards to awaken the King Demon Beasts, as part of his objective to collect their cards. While both Gai and Juggler appear to be human, the duo are in fact elite warriors from Planet O-50. Juggler's rivalry with Gai stems from the fact that he was not chosen by the light on O-50, and was denied the ability to become an Ultra. As such, Juggler's initial plans to revive the Demon King Beasts stems from his deep-rooted disapproval of what happened back on his homeworld. Subtitle: Personality When in contact with other beings, Juggler has a smug behavior, but doesn't make much effort to hide his evil nature, by always showing looks of insanity and demonstrating odd behavior, such as casually reminding bystanders of human's mortality: how they will all die, like everything that is living. In addition, Juggler enjoys fighting Gai in hand to hand combat rather than using his Serpent-Hearted Blade, preferring to beat Gai on his own. He also can't stand the melody Gai plays on the Orbnica, and receives long lasting migraines if he hears it playing. His relationship with Gai is notable, in that he seems to have a long lasting grudge, and is always trying to get him to either fight him or taunting him in several ways. This is however one of the leading factors to his mental breakdown, as well as his defeat when fighting against the Ultra Warrior in their gigantic proportions. However, despite his claims to have forsaken his own light, his actions of rescuing Natasha in the past proved that he still has what remains of his past self. Of any character he has killed in the series, he was never shown to have directly injured any human. For once, even if Naomi willingly offered her own life to him without any regrets, he wasn't able to carry out the deed and instead saved her from a crashed Z-VTOL. Naomi's persuasion allows him to fight alongside Gai/Orb for the first time in years and is willing enough to hold Magata no Orochi's attack for Orb to finish it. History Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA Juggler and Gai was on the same force, when given the chance, both of them will complete with each other. Juggler was proven to be more stronger than Gai. Gai and Juggler then discuss about who is more suitable to wield the light where Gai noted Juggler is more suitable. Both elite warriors then reach the top of Planet 0-50's Warrior Submmit, Juggler places his hands on the ring of light but was rejected by the light. However, when Gai places his hands, Gai was granted the Orbcalibur and the ability to transform into Ultraman Orb. Juggler and he used the Orbcalibur to get off Planet O-50 and travel to Planet Rurin, where Juggler and Gai encountered a child whose parents had been victims of Bezelb's Kugutsu and later died. Gai entrusted the child to Juggler and transformed for the first time to battle against Bezelb but Juggler witnessed Gai lose, as Gai was unable to fight as Orb properly and failed to fire his beam correctly as well. Gai and Juggler stayed on the planet to comfort the child and after scounting around, he found a few people, but Bezelbs returned. This time, Gai took Juggler's advice eariler on and manged to defeat Bezelb with his Origium Ray. Juggler and Gai then left the planet after Gai losing his second battle against a Kugutsu Bemstar. When Juggler and Gai were flying through space via the Orbcalibur, they saw the Bemstar again but attempting the suck in a ship pilot by Micott and Rica. After Gai defeated the Bemstar, both warriors joined the two and had their swordfight there, where Juggler easily defeated Gai with his Snake Hearted Way. TBA Ultraman Orb After the events, this caused Juggler to travel around the galaxy in search for a greater power, which eventually led him to believe that darkness is more powerful than light. Juggler arrived to Earth at an unknown point of time, he had watched and noted the relationship between Gai and Natasha. During the rampage of Maga-Zetton, he was nearby, watching the battle between Orb and Maga-Zetton. When the explosion was about to kill Natasha, Juggler rushed in and saved her from the explosion. He transferred some of his energy, healing Natasha from her injuries and escaped after that when Natasha smiled at him. After that, he probably collected Maga-Zetton's Kaiju Card after Orb defeated it. Jugglus Juggler has a feud with Gai Kurenai/Ultraman Orb, and releases King Demon Beasts as part of his plan. After collecting the Kaiju Cards of all six King Demon Beasts, he proclaimed that the only thing left he needed the 'Dark King', which was revealed to be Ultraman Belial. He then collaborated with the Planet Invasion Union, assuring them that he will deal with Ultraman Orb while they focus on their plans. However, both sides devised plans to back-stab each other should the opportunity arise. This bites back the Union when he betrayed them and killed both Nagus and Nostra after their attempt to assassinate him failed. After obtaining Belial's card, Juggler revealed his grand scheme was to summon the most powerful Kaiju of all - Maga-Orochi. Utilising all six King Demon Beast cards in conjunction with Ultraman Belial's card, he was able to nullify Zoffy card's protective seal and resurrect the ultimate King Demon Beast. Maga-Orochi was initially able to defeat Orb in their first skirmish and in return, robbed Gai of his cards. However, with the help of Princess Tamayura, Orb was able to access his Thunder Breaster form to defeat Maga-Orochi in the second battle. Conceding defeat, Juggler returned Gai his Ultra Fusion Card Holder and walked off, telling that the two of them are no longer different. Having expecting Gai's arrival in Rusalka, they have a brief fight before he reveals Maga-Orochi's severed tail through a wormhole in the sky and used the Zetton and Pandon Kajiu Cards and merged with them to become Zeppandon. Gai transformed into Ultraman Orb and used both Spacium Zeperion and Hurricane Slash but to no avail. Juggler tried to provoke Gai into using Belial's card again but he instead used Burnmite and performed Stobium Dynamite as a cover to escape, much to Juggler's dismay. He soon returns to Japan and made his way to the hospital where Naomi was. Before he would kill Naomi, Gai managed to arrive and rescue her from the hospital. The next day, he summoned Zeppandon again and asked Gai to use Belial's card which Gai did. Even as Thunder Breastar, Orb cannot beat Zeppandon as Juggler repeatedly taunts the Ultra, reminding that the loss of his public image cause him to have nothing left to protect. However, Orb protected the SSP Members without suffering any damage. Upon regaining his long lost power, Orb Origin, Jugglus was shocked upon his rival and was quickly defeated. His Dark Ring vanished, further adding insult to his defeat. His appearance changed from that event, now fully relying on his sword instead. For once, he also killed Katarohi, who was running from the authorities, for no reason. One night, when Naomi went to the wishing stone to investigate only to find the stone and her shoes gone. Juggler appeared and commended her for awakening Renki, remarking that there was tragedy and darkness within her but then Gai appeared and told Jugglus that light and darkness appear because of each other. Jugglus then vanished after he told him that reality will beat down on him soon enough. He eventually met Naomi once more when trying to escape Tarude for his assassination on the members of the Union. Despite her hospitality to treat his injury and him willingly revealed her his backstory, Juggler instead try to have Naomi leave quickly before Tarude attacked them. Once Tarude is about to kill them, Gai/Ultraman Orb interfered and brought the aliens battle on the city as giants. During that time, Juggler reclaimed his stolen Katana and revealed that he was using both of them to escape before returning Naomi her handkerchief. Gazing upon the sunset, Juggler commences that a greater darkness is about to unleashed and laughs maniacally. With all of his rivals eliminated, Jugglus Juggler began to train himself in order to become stronger than Gai by perfecting his new attack while noticing that the power of darkness was growing. In the process, he slashed a lot of buildings, leaving in crescent moon cracks that get bigger every time, with the SSP believing it to be the work of a monster named Kamaitadon. Afterwards, when he came to a certain spot in town, he stabbed his katana into the ground, he obtained dark energy in which he unleashed with the same thing, which got Gai's attention. When he met up with the SSP, Juggler made himself known to Gai and kept attacking, wanting to prove that he is superior to Gai before a certain darkness destroys the world, which was giving him strength. He then grew to the size of a kaiju and Gai immediately transformed into Ultraman Orb Thunder Breaster to fight him. The two of them started their fight in an evenly matched close combat fight and then Juggler brought out his sword when Orb was brought down temporarily. He then lashed out at Orb with his Finisher Sword New Moon Slash Wave while the latter tried to defend it with his Thunder Cross Guard, but it proved to be too much for him. He then turned his attention toward Naomi, her friends, and her uncle when the latter shot at him, but to no avail and he countered with an energy slash from his sword with only Shin being injured in the process. Before Juggler could finish off Orb with his sword, Orb leapt up and transformed into his Orb Origin form to even the odds. The two of them clashed with their swords, but both of them ended up losing them as they were force planted into the ground. While Orb managed to reclaim his sword, Jugglus had trouble picking it up, leaving him exposed to Orb's Flame Calibur, but he reclaimed his sword in time and managed to slice the attack in half. While the Ultra got sidetracked by Shin's situation, Jugglus took the opportunity to lash out at him with his new finisher move which knocked away the Orb Calibur and kept launching the same move at the Ultra, causing him great suffering and when Orb saw his human friends in danger, he offered his life to spare them from Juggler's wrath. As such he fired his new signature move on him one last time, which led everyone to believe he was defeated. While Juggler was gloating about how he finally got rid of his arch nemesis, he noticed the facial expressions on his victims face and then turned around to see Orb still alive and well, explaining that the power to surpass him was the power that he threw away. After gaining the upper hand on the majin in combat, Orb threw him away and then re-summoned his Orb Calibur finished him off with his Orb Supreme Calibur. He then reverted back to his human form and was arrested by the VTL. While being held prisoner at VTL headquarters, Jugglus Juggler revealed to the director of the VTL Japanese branch director, that the final King Devil Beast will appear and consume the Earth and that the chaos will begin where eight pulses intertwine in the vicinity of Tokyo Tower and in two hours as well. He also revealed that the Maga Orochi Orb defeated before was only a larva and that it was chrysalis will emerge from underground Tokyo and told them that they should destroy the monster in it's chrysalis before it emerged. When Gai came in to interrogate him, he revealed that he tricked the VTL about everything and that they will inadvertently unleash the ultimate King Demon Beast on the Earth, dooming the human race. Later on, while Magata no Orochi was fighting Ultraman Orb, Jugglus Juggler broke free from his containment, defeated the guards off screen and went out to embrace the destruction. While there, he spotted Naomi trying to get Gai back into the fight and after taunting him about the current situation, Jugglus brought out his sword and slashed Naomi with it, seemingly killing her. Soon, it was revealed that Juggler was keeping her alive and hostage and left a message to come to pier 3 and meet them there. He then told his honest opinion about the coffee she sold and that Naomi was the key to his strength and his weakness. Gai then showed up like he promised and saw Jugglus holding Naomi hostage. He told him that Earth would soon disappear, that the void of darkness was the only thing that was eternal in everyone in the universe, and laughed at Gai's rebuttal of eternal love. After he got furious at Naomi's sudden courage, one of the downed Z-VTOLs was about to crash down on them, but Jugglus Juggler saved Naomi just he saved Natasha Romanová 108 years in the past with his healing wave. As he was thanked by Gai for saving both ladies after he was punched in the face and then hugged for it, the latter ran off to fight Magata no Orochi once more, leaving the former to wallow in his sorrows about his goals. However, after being encouraged by Naomi, he turned into his giant majin form once more and saved Orb from the King Demon Beast by slashing at him at the last minute. Afterwards, Jugglus helped the Ultra back up and the two of them fought together as one against Magata no Orochi with Jugglus focusing on offense and Orb focusing on defense until the two of them were knocked down by a strong tackle from the King Demon Beast. As it seemed it would be proven difficult, the two giants were notified of Orochi's weak spot and punched at it together to expose it more. Even though Jugglus was tangled by the Demon Beast's tentacles and used as a shield, Jugglus encouraged the Ultra to use his most powerful move, Ultimate Supreme Calibur, against it and he did, resulting in Magata no Orochi's and Jugglus's (seemingly) destruction and Jugglus' katana was planted in the ground. In the end it was revealed that Jugglus survived the attack and resumed his human form. He then left as Gai took off into the sunset while playing his Orbnica for Naomi one last time after saying their goodbyes. Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds TBA Powers and Weapons Prior to the development of his crescent scar, Juggler's Majin form was once known by the name . Weapons * |Jashin Ken}}: Juggler's combat katana, which can also cast spells when in Juggler's hands. **Swordsmanship Proficiency: Since his days of fighting alongside Gai, Juggler is a practitioner of the , which adds to his feats as an elite warrior from O-50. **Length Increase: Juggler can increase the length of his sword to any length he wants and use the slash opponents. Juggler used this to defeat Queen Bezelb. ***Energy Slash: Juggler can fire a purple crescent shaped energy slash from the sword. The length of the energy slash is the same as the length of hi sword. **Wormhole Creation: Through the Serpent-Hearted Sword, Juggler can summon a wormhole on top of the sky. This was used to bring Maga-Orochi's tail as one of the components of Zeppandon. ** : In Ultraman Fusion Fight!, Juggler can perform a slash attack via his katana. **Size Change: By raising his Katana, this cause the darkness to envelop his body and allowing him to turn giant. ** : Juggler's second finisher, he unleashes a dark red crescent-shaped energy slash from his sword to the opponent. The impact cause the opponent to receive electrocution. **Yellow Katana Energy Slash: Juggler can fire a yellow energy slash, yellow sparkles are seen. **Darkness Detection: Juggler's katana is capable of detecting huge amounts of darkness underneath the Earth's surface. The katana glows purple when doing this. **Dark Energy Slash: A dark energy slash with the normal sized katana. Jugg Jugg.png|Serpent-Hearted Blade Image wormhole .jpeg|Wormhole Creation IMG 4113.jpeg|Dark Energy Slash IMG 0399.jpeg|Energy Slash IMG 0090.jpeg|Yellow Katana Energy Slash Size Change.jpeg|Size Change IMG 4111.jpeg|Serpent-Hearted Blade Crescent Moon Shockwave IMG 0438.jpg|Length Increase * : A mysterious object similar to the Orb Ring, which, when used with the Kaiju Cards, allows Jugglus Juggler to awaken Kaiju. **Kaiju Card Launch: The original purpose of the Dark Ring is to launch scanned Kaiju Cards to negate the sealing properties of an Ultra Fusion Card by creating a sunspot-like essence that block their powers. Once the Fusion Card is fully blocked, the slumbered King Demon Beast will be awaken. **Card Harvesting: The Dark Ring is capable of harvesting Kaiju Cards upon an Ultra Kaiju's defeat by absorbing their remains. Jugglus used this to harvest the defeated King Demon Beasts as part of his plan to awaken Maga-Orochi. If looked closely on its ring, it displayed the destruction time of an Ultra Kaiju being rewinded before Jugglus picked the card. **Kaiju Summon: The Dark Ring is capable of summoning any Kaiju while Kaiju Card is scanned. **Ultra Fusion Card Launch: The Dark Ring is also capable of scanning an Ultra Fusion card and uses it powers. Used in episode 12 to break Zoffy's seal on Maga Orochi with Belial's card. **Kaiju Fusion: By combining two Kaiju Cards similar to Ultraman Orb's Fusion Up, he is able to create and control fusion Kaiju such as Zeppandon. Before the fusion is complete he says "Your power is now mine!" and raises up the Dark Ring. IMG 0249.jpeg|Dark Ring Dark_Ring_Kaiju_Card_launch.gif|Kaiju Card Launch Kaiju card revert.jpeg|Kaiju Card Harvesting image Kaiju summoning.jpeg|Kaiju Summoning image Ultra's ardss.jpeg|Ultra Fusion Card Release image Kaiju fusion.jpeg|Kaiju Fusion Physical *Superhuman Strength: Even in human form, Juggler is strong enough to pick an adult and throw him into the distance, or with enough force to leave a crater in a building if they are durable enough to withstand the impact. *Acceleration/Enhanced Reflex: As Juggler had once fighting on the same force as Gai, he is capable of moving at a greater speed and possess enhanced reflex. *Dark Punch: Juggler can throw a punch coated with dark energy. Punches.png|Dark Punch Superhu,an strength.jpeg|Superhuman Strength Miscelleanous * : A set of cards that represent Ultra Kaiju. They can be scanned in the Dark Ring to awaken Kaiju or . **Kaiju Powers: As with the Ultra Fusion Cards, the Kaiju counterparts can also unveil their individual powers, such example with Bemstar. *Human Disguise: Jugglus Juggler is capable of disguising himself as a human to hide within the society. His human form is a youth well-dressed in a tuxedo. From episode 17 to 23, his appearances changes, reduced to a black long-sleeved shirt and a black jeans while wearing a snake-themed ear-cuff on his left and had a different hairstyle. *Armor: As his true form is a black demon, Juggler wears a copper-colored hide/armor to sustain fatal injuries. This also allows him to survive from almost every near-death experiences, such as Orb's Supreme Calibur. The only time said armor fails was when he rescued Natasha from Maga-Zetton's explosion, creating a crescent-shaped scar on his chest although such action can be justified to the explosion size compared to his human height. *Teleportation: Juggler is capable of teleportation. Sometimes he simply disappears and at other times he turns into clouds of darkness while doing so. In his fight with Gai Kurenai, he seems to disappear in a blur. *Healing Wave: Juggler is able to heal others from injuries by providing them with some of his energy. He gets weakened after doing so. IMG 0404.jpeg|Travel Sphere Jagras Juggler Human.jpg|Human Disguise Image Jugglus tele.jpeg|Teleportation Image Jugglus accerelastion.jpeg|Acceleration 2image energy blast.jpeg|Energy Blast IMG 0074.jpeg|Healing Wave IMG 0301.jpeg|Kaiju Cards Kaiju Cards Jugglus Juggler uses Kaiju Cards to awaken the monsters that combat his nemesis, Ultraman Orb. However, it also seems that he is collecting the remains of King Demon Beasts for his own agenda by having Orb defeat them. *Maga-Tanothor - Assumed to have obtained after Ultraman Orb defeated the monster sometime before, approximately 108 years prior to the series. *Maga-Zetton: Assumed to have been obtained after Ultraman Orb defeated the monster, 108 years prior to the events of the series. *Maga-Basser: Obtained after Ultraman Orb defeated the monster. *Telesdon - Used to help wake up Maga-Grand King. *Antlar - Used to help wake up Maga-Grand King. *Gomora - Used to help wake up Maga-Grand King. *Golza - Used to help wake up Maga-Grand King. *Maga-Grand King - Obtained after Ultraman Orb defeated the monster. *Maga-Jappa - Obtained after Ultraman Orb defeated the monster. *Maga-Pandon - Obtained after Ultraman Orb defeated the monster. *Red King - Only used when Jugglus played poker with the Planet Invasion Union. *Eleking - Only used when Jugglus played poker with the Planet Invasion Union. *King Guesra - Only used when Jugglus played poker with the Planet Invasion Union. *King of Mons - Only used when Jugglus played poker with the Planet Invasion Union. *King Joe - Only used when Jugglus played poker with the Planet Invasion Union. *Aribunta - Used to summon the Choju against Ultraman Orb. *Cherubim - Used to summon the Kaiju against Babaryu after he betrayed the Union. *Enmargo - Only used when Jugglus made a Tarot reading with Alien Nackle Nagus. *Black King - Given to him by Don Nostra as a set-up for him to be assassinated. *Bemstar - Used it's gorge to swallow the shots of Nagus' blaster during his assassination attempt. *Zetton - Used as a component part for Zeppandon, along with Pandon. *Pandon - Used as a component part for Zeppandon, along with Zetton. Ultra Fusion Cards *Ultraman Belial - Obtained from Don Nostra after killing him. Used to unseal Zoffy's Ultra Fusion Card by destroying it and release Maga-Orochi. It was later used by Gai Kurenai to transform into Ultraman Orb Thunder Breaster. Trivia *In some respects, Juggler is similar to Dark Lugiel. Both are 'counterparts' of their respective archrivals, having both shunned the light before their initial appearances. The main difference lies in Juggler's decision to reform and fight alongside Orb in the fight against Magata no Orochi, whereas Lugiel remains an antagonist towards Ginga. *His actor, Takaya Aoyagi, was meant to audition for the role of Gai Kurenai but he lost to Hideo Ishiguro. However much to his delight, he was appointed as Jugglus Juggler, who is also one of the series' main cast members. He wishes to enjoy his time acting throughout the series, wanting his friends' children to watch his acting. **This situation in fact foreshadows the similar incident that leads to the infamous battle between Gai and Juggler, as the latter was not being appointed as the chosen one instead of the former. **Many of Juggler's sadistic traits are mostly an ad-lib by his own actor. Ironically he also mentioned that children would be fearful of him because of this. *In the series' opening, when Jugglus' true form was unveiled in the background, it was portrayed as a shadow with red eyes although the true coloration for these are blue. *During Z's debut, fans had mistaken him as the undisguised form of Jugglus Juggler due to the similarities he bears to Jugglus' silhouetted true form. *In an interview with Hideo Ishiguro, he was about to state the true goal of Jugglus Juggler, but before he could reveal anything, his words were censored by Ultraman's Specium Ray firing noise. *His appearance from episodes 18 to 23 was noted by many to resemble Jun Himeya on several aspects, particularly his hairstyle. *Ironically, although Juggler is a major villain, the only characters he's been seen to kill are other villains, the first two were because of an assassination plot, and the third was for an unknown motive. His inability to directly kill humans is a sign of him still having a portion of his light despite claimed to have shunned it several years prior after embracing the darkness. **Additionaly, in the unused scene of episode 12 of Ultraman Orb, Juggler even said to Gai for not dying, in the second battle of Maga-Orochi *Juggler's name is written as 'Juggrus-Juggler' in the opening sequence of Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA. *When designing Juggler's majin form, Masayuki Goto originally intended him to have a full 'moon' motif and nature over the 'sun' motif and nature of the Ultramen. He also wanted the design to resemble that of a traditional ninja. Eventually, he combined the aspects of a 'Moon of Venice' motif with that of a western armor motif and leaving some slight resemblance to that of a ninja in the final product. * In THE ORIGIN SAGA, the red stripe along the front of Juggler's costume is intentionally used to foreshadow his eventual moon-shaped scar. *Despite an official pamphlet stating the Juggler is from Planet O-50, Takaya Aoyagi denied the claim via his Twitter. References Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Articles still under construction Category:Antagonists Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Planet Invasion Union Category:Ultraman Orb Characters Category:Videogame Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Allies Category:Kugutsu Victims